Lettre
by Ai Megurine
Summary: Cinq cent ans après le manga, Inuyasha voit la mort arriver. Mais avant de rejoindre Kagome au royaume des morts, il lui écrit une lettre.


**C'est la première que je m'essaie à la mort d'un personnage, alors dîtes-moi ce ça vaut :D**

Lettre…

Kagome, au Paradis,

Après la mort de mère, j'ai été mis dehors. On ne voulait plus de l'hanyo misérable que j'étais. C'est pour ça qu'à douze ans, je me suis retrouvé dehors, dans le froid et la neige, loin du château, qui était à peu près tout ce que je savais du monde. J'ai demandé l'asile dans tous les villages que je croisais. A chaque fois, on envoyait un moine me chasser. J'ai fini par abandonner, et je me suis mis à voler ma nourriture.

Puis, pour la première fois, alors ça faisait un an que je vivais dehors, j'ai rencontré Sesshomaru. Ma mère m'avait parlé de lui et, grâce à la description qu'elle m'avait faite de mon père, j'en avais déduis que c'était lui. Je lui ai demandé de l'aide. Il a essayé de me tuer, parce que je n'étais qu'une hanyo. C'est ce jour précis que j'ai compris qu'aucun des deux mondes ne voudrait jamais de moi.

Cependant, tous les ans, je retournais mettre des fleurs sur la tombe de ma mère, le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mort. Je n'avais plus que ça, comme repère. Le reste du temps, je ne faisais pas grand-chose. Je voyageais, principalement, je restais dans mon coin. Il y avait bien Myoga-jiji, quand il ne fuyait pas, évidemment. Mais sinon, c'était ma seule compagnie. Les yokaïs et les humains voulaient me tuer.

Lorsque j'ai entendu parlé de la perle de Shikon, j'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. C'était ma chance de me faire accepter par les yokaïs, de ne plus être faible. Et j'ai rencontré Kikyo. Pour elle, je serais devenu humain, mais Naraku a tout foutu en l'air. La suite, tu la connais.

Cinquante plus tard, je te rencontrai. Tu n'étais qu'une gamine humaine pour moi, au début, une pâle copie de Kikyo. Puis, je me suis rendue compte que t'étais bien plus forte que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, parce que, alors que tu ne connaissais ni ce monde, ni moi, tu t'es battue. Tu aurais très bien pu rentrer chez toi, faire comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé. Mais tu as décidé de revenir, de te battre au côté de l'idiot que j'étais, qui ne voyait en toi qu'un détecteur de fragments. Et, au fur et à mesure, j'ai commencé à t'apprécier. A t'aimer comme un damné. Je ne sais pas quand je m'en suis rendu compte. Quand cet imbécile de Koga a débarqué, surement. Rien que le voir te _parler_, ça me rendait malade.

Mais, va savoir comment, tu es tombée amoureuse de moi, alors que je partais toujours voir Kikyo. Tu m'attendais, tu n'a jamais montré à un seul moment que tu étais jalouse. Vraiment, je me demande comment t'as fait pour supporter que j'aille Kikyo à chaque fois. Quand Kikyo est morte pour de bon, j'étais abattu, mais quand j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre aussi, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur.

Heureusement, tu n'es pas morte. Enfin, pas ce jour-là. On a eu le temps d'être heureux, ensembles, avec Shippo, Miroku, Sango, la vieille… Tu étais splendide en miko. Je n'ai dû le dire souvent – voire jamais – mais tu étais tellement belle ! Encore plus qu'avec ta tenue bizarre verte et blanche que tu avais ramené de ton monde.

Malheureusement, tu étais humaine. Le jour où ce yokaï a attaqué le village, tu l'as affrontée, seule. J'étais partie dans un autre village ce jour-là, avec Miroku, et Shippo n'était pas là. Quand je suis revenu, Sango essayait désespérément de te sauver. Tu venais de sceller un daiyokai, mais il avait eu le temps de te blesser mortellement avant d'être enfermé sous le temple.

Je suis tombé à genoux à côté de toi, tu t'en souviens ? Tu avais froid, tu ne sentais presque plus rien. J'essayais de te réchauffer, mais je pleurais trop, j'étais terrifié. Moi, l'hanyo si puissant, capable de tuer cent yokaï d'un coup d'épée, j'étais incapable de te sauver. Si seulement Sesshomaru était là ! Il aurait pu te sauver. Je lui aurais volontiers donné Tessaiga, pour t'avoir encore à mes côtés.

Mais il n'était pas là, et tu es morte dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas pu te lâcher durant des heures. Ils ont dû m'assommer pour que je lâche ton corps. J'étais comme mort. Je n'ai rien fait durant des mois. Je mangeais à peine, j'inquiétais tout le monde, mais je m'en foutais. Tu étais ma lumière et, sans toi, tout me paraissait trop sombre. Mais tu m'avais demandé de veiller sur le village. Je l'ai fait. Durant plusieurs siècles.

Aujourd'hui, de notre village, il ne reste que le temple. Je veille encore dessus, et ne le quitte jamais. Rien ni personne – à part Shippo – ne peut y entrer. Je le ferais jusqu'à ma mort. Parfois, Sesshomaru passe dans le coin. Il vient me voir, et il se contente de me fixer pendant plusieurs minutes avant de repartir. Je crois que c'est manière de me témoigner sa sympathie. Quand Shippo vient, il me parle du monde, me montre les nouvelles inventions des humains. Certaines m'arrachent un sourire. Koga passe me voir, lui aussi, et essaie de me remonter le morale à sa façon, en m'appelant « clébard ». On se bastonne un peu, pour le fun. Il met des fleurs sur ta tombe, aussi.

Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, au bout de sept cents ans, je sens que je vais mourir. Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai déjà confié le Tessaiga à Shippo, qui m'a promis de veiller sur lui. Ce satané kitsune est avec moi. Lorsque j'aurais fini cette lettre, je pourrais enfin y passer. Te rejoindre, où que tu sois.

Je t'aime Kagome.

Inuyasha.


End file.
